Mandarin
Introducing... The Heir to the Makluan Dynasty. Master of Evil. The Everlasting. Undeniable. Better Than Doom. All Powerful. Unstoppable Force of Nature. Mandarin History * 1920. Born. His epic journey towards becoming one of the greatest and most powerful minds to ever grace the world... begins. * Raised by his aunt, after the death of his parents, he used both his brilliance and his family's wealth to become a force on the political side of things. * 1949. China was snatched from his political grasp due to a Communist Revolution. It was not a nice time. Though, the silver lining, was that most of the population continued to look at him in an awestruck manner. * Broken. In need of something to regain his political power. Something to regain the greatness that he once felt... he journeyed into the Valley of the Spirits. Mistake? * Or the greatest journey he would ever undergo? It was within the Valley of the Spirits did he discover the wreckage of a millennia-olf starship. The starship belonged to the Kakaranatharian extraterrestrial race. This alien race was more commonly known as Makluan. * More importantly, within this vessel, he had found ten powerful and mighty rings which powered the starship itself. They were confiscated immediately. * Decades were spent mastering the alien technology. It was a long time coming, but soon the ex-politician was using the technology, The Ten Rings, to conquer the villages that surrounded the Valley of the Spirits. Easily. * As he traveled away from the Valley, conquering the land as he worked towards the ultimate goal of world domination, he came to be known as the Mandarin. It was a name that he would continue to go by, as it spread widely through China, as much as the language. * During this growing reign, the Mandarin fathered a son (whom he shipped off to a monestary to be out of the way), took a student beneath his wings and even became betrothed to marry. All the while slowly taking control of China, one conquering ov a village at a time. * While seeking an even stronger mastery of the Makluan rings in his possession, the Mandarin had the first glimpse of who would become the thorn in the side of his plans from then on: Iron Man. * The Mandarin spent many years doing many evil schemes, in an effort to cause wars and create civil unrest in different countries, all for the chance to become supreme ruler of the entire world. Each of these schemes and plans were thwarted, however. Most of them by Iron Man himself. What a jerk. * Victory seemed to be in the cards when Mandarin discovered a dormant alien robot by the name of Ultimo. It took him years to revive him, using both science and magic. But he managed it! Initial use of Ultimo was thwarted by Iron Man (told you. jerk.), but Mandarin still holds the Ultimo card in his deck for future trump. * Criminal masterminds also wanted to usurp the growing power of the Mandarin. Though, the Mandarin would ultimately triumph, he had his share of shortcomings with the likes of Yellow Claw. Though, it was through his battle with him that Mandarin learned how to control his own consciousness and has been capable, through Makluan technology and sorcery, of trasnferring his life-force and spirit into other bodies. * With a new lease on life, more power and knowledge of the Ten Rings being found out every day, the Mandarin seized control of over one third of the nation of China. But not without some assistance. He had discovered a lone Makluan native present on Earth. A dragon by the name of Fin Fang Foom. Controlling him was difficult, but it was with this dragon that the Mandarin finally got the taste of actual victory. * This victory consumed his soul and brought him to the realization that he could not do this alone. There were many others that shared his same ideals and wants. His rival, Iron Man, had his own friends and colleagues. They had formed a league.. of justice. It would be the Mandarin who would create the opposing faction. It would be composed of Masters... of Evil. * The Mandarin has been out of the public eye for quite some time. He has been plotting, designing and planning. Technology, Magic and Scheming has been coming together in a way that it has never come to the Mandarin before. He waits. Biding his time, collecting allies in preparation for the destruction of the Justice League and subsequent domination of the world! Personality The Mandarin is a very specific case study, to be perfectly honest. Born into wealth, he always felt that he was desinted to be something greater than those that were around him. He was going to be something epic. He was going to be something powerful. He could feel it in his bones and in his soul. This is what fueled his ambition as a youngster to become the man that he is today. He would not let anything deter him from his rightful place as the ruler of the world. It was fate, whether fate knew it or not. His ruthlessness stems from the training he received as a child. His teachers never held back on him and he doesn't hold back on anyone else. He will not allow failure when he's trying his hardest to become the man he knows he is destined to be. He is very discplined and well versed in the culture and style that relies very heavily on honor. Therefore, the Mandarin is a very honor-bound warrior of injustice. Even among thieves. The Mandarin considers himself to be epic, amazing, brilliant and any other good word that could describe someone as pwoerful as him. He's very reliant and hungry for power, which makes him dangerousd. What makes him a threat is that he believes his own propaganda and hype, which tends to leave him in a state of ready and willing to do whatever it takes to reach his goals. Something that he will not let himsself fail at. Ever. He's Slytherin, after all. A sociopath by nature with an incredibly controlled insanity, the Mandarin utilizes his warped mind to his advantage more than he worries about becoming a more "normal" member of society. He's very civilized and well-spoken to the point of actually being capable of functioning in other aspects beyond his chosen path of world domination seeking villain. Being so obsessed with power, the Mandarin will always be in control of his own insanity and mental issues. They will never control him. Other than that, he's a happy camper! With A Dark Soul Powers Overview * Superhuman Martial Artist: Mastery of Various Styles. Toughened Striking Points of the Body. Superhuman Skill, Agility, Strength and Speed in relation to Martial Arts. * Master Manipulator of Chi Energy: Has absolute mastery and control over his Chi Energy. Capable of using it for a variety of uses, including sustaining himself for days on end without food or water. * Sorcery: Growing knowledge and ability in ritual magic and sorcery. Can perform rituals with magic artifacts. No innate magical ability. * The Ten Rings: Mandarin is in possession of Ten Rings of Power. Each of them does something different. The abilities are as follows: Ice Blast, Mento-Intensifier, Electro-Blast, Flame Blast, White Light, Black Light, Disintegration Beam, Vortex Beam, Impact Beam, Matter Rearranger Martial Artist : The Mandarin is beyond the human scope of martial arts with room to spare. He has stockpiled a vast array of styles and practices, all Oriental in nature, over his extended life-span and mastered each of those art forms with practiced ease and flying colors. He is literally a lethal weapon in his own right, when it comes to being capable of dispatching enemies and foes with his martial arts capability. : The Mandarin's body has been trained to beyond the levels of humanity, in terms of speed and agility. He is much faster and more slick with his movements than humans, but without venturing too far into the realm of superhumanity. He is also very sturdy, even for a man that is as old as he is. His skin is hardened and toughened from years of fighting to the point that he is capable of breaking through wood, cement and metals with his own bare hands. : The Mandarin's knowledge of the human body extends to his martial arts ability, in that he is a very accurate and precise striker. He doesn't just spin kick and judo flip. He is very trained and focused while doing battle and will strike the areas that are the most important to his victory. He knows how to break an opponent down, as a science and will decimate most foes without breaking a sweat. : The Mandarin can, and will, use his Chi to enhance his martial arts abilities to higher levels. This includes enhanced speed and striking power, as well as other more physical enhancements or protective maneuvers. Master Manipulator of Chi Energy : The Mandarin is very connected to the Chi within his soul. He embraces it and uses it to his advantage whenever he can see fit to do so. It protects him at times and other moments he will use it to inflict pain on his enemies through the enhancement of his own insane martial arts ability. The Mandarin's primary use for the epic levels of Chi usage are more aggressive and pain-inducing than anything else. : Mastering the use of his Chi, The Mandarin has the ability to use it self-sustain his life. He can live directly off the power of his Chi, without need for any food or water. He is capable of surviving for years at a time on Chi alone. : With such a complete mastery over his Chi energy, The Mandarin is capable of working a significant amount of biomechanics in which he can focus on his body's systems and create small changes in their functioning, which allow him to do ancient Chinese feats such as Immovable Body, Unraisable Body, Unbendable Arm and so forth. Sorcery : The Mandarin possesses no innate magical ability. However, he was raised in China, where the ancient rituals and teachings of magic and sorcery were very abundant. He is capable of dealing with the most ritualistic and elongated processes in the world of magic. His abilities lie in that realm and slightly further. Ritual magic is the focus of his sorcery abilities. : Magical artifacts are the key to Mandarin's sorcery abilities. Since he doesn't have any magical abilities personally, he must rely on artifacts or mystical items to be able to perform magic of any kind. They are the keys to his vehicles of sorcery and without them, his power in this regard would be severely lacking. The Ten Rings : The Mandarin has the luxury of Ten Rings of Power that he retrieved from an ancient starship that belonged to the Makluan species. His incredible mental instability and technologically gifted mind has allowed him to harness these rings and make them his own personal rings of undeniable power. They are designed to be used however he sees fit and that way seems to be the way of gaining more and absolute power with each use. The Mandarin is heavily reliant on these rings, but they also provide him the luxury of being one of the most powerful men in the world. : The Ten Rings are psionically linked to the Mandarin. They are wired to respond to his commands and his commands alone, mentally. There are no shouting phrases needed to activate the power of the Ten Rings. The psionic bond with these rings is too strong to be broken, considering that for a brief time period of his life, his mind and spirit actually inhabited the rings themselves. They have become a part of him. : The Mandarin has the ability to control his rings from vast distances, spanning across the globe. Which means that he can activate them, even when they are not within his own personal possession or on his fingers. The Ten Rings can be used for monitoring purposes, allowing him to monitor activity near the rings that are separated from him. It is possible for The Mandarin to give control of one of his rings to someone, a servant of the Mandarin, though the ring will always return to the Mandarin upon the servant's death or unconsciousness. Likewise, should The Mandarin ever (ha!) be knocked unconscious, the rings will teleport back to his hands, where they belong. : The Mandarin can use these rings however he sees fit, within the limitations of their abilities. However, he is constantly studying them and trying to learn new things from them on a regular basis. The Mandarin is always on the search for more power and if these rings are the key to his eventual victory of World Domination, then they will always have a huge chunk of his focus and attention. Left Hand, Little Finger - Ice Blast : The Ice Blast Ring emits waves of cold that have the ability to incase objects in a block of ice. The ring freezes the path of air in front of it, creating the icing factor which allows The Mandarin to direct his attacks in all forms and fashions. Through personal training, Mandarin has managed to find ways of creating different shapes and styles of the freezing air, in order to make different styles of weapons for the attacking foes and the protection of The Mandarin. In addition to making ice, the ring can also be used to lower temperatures nearly absolute zero, for more torturous applications of freezing. * Icy Prison: Trapping a victim in a block or sheath of thick ice, which proves to be somewhat difficult to break free of without superhuman strength of some sort. * Cool Down: Using the ring to lower the temperature of a specified target. Whether the target becomes frozen or not, depends on the duration of the ring's use. * Ice Blast: Using the ring to manipulate the air in front of it to blast foes with freezing ice or ice shards or anything else that can be thought up by the Mandarin's cruel mind. * Cold Shoulder: Creation of a huge block of ice or wall of ice to be used in defensive manners. * Thin Ice: Blasting the ground with the ring will create a layer of thin ice that proves to be extremely slippery. Left Hand, Ring Finger - Mento-Intensifier : The Mento-Intensifier Ring allows Mandarin the ability to amplify his own brain to the point that he develops psionic abilities. These abilities allow him to do any number of things located on the spectrum of telepathy. Practice and continuous study has managed to give the Mandarin quite the focused and trained mind when it comes to these practices and he will not hesitate to use them to his advantage any moment he feels the need to. He can affect the minds of humans, mutants, aliens, animals and whatever else that has a mind to actually be affected by his mental abilities. However, those with natural defenses against mental manipulation or telepathy as well, will not be as easy to manipulate, if at all. * Mental Illusions: Creating "real" manifestations within the minds of others. These illusions are all encompassing and can affect all five of the natural senses. * Mental Paralysis: Using the ring to paralyze the body of a target, through psionic manipulation. * Mental Suggestion: Implanting "suggestions" in the minds of others that can be triggered by specified events (such as finger-snapping or a song or phrase) or the Mandarin himself. * Mental Hypnosis: Mandarin can put targets underneath a hypnotic trance with the use of this ring. * Mind Reading: Use of the ring to read the minds of others. * Memory Loss: The Mandarin can use the ring to erase the mind of targets. He can choose specific memories, thoughts or completely wipe the slate clean. The more he wants to erase, the longer it takes. * Mind Chat: The Mandarin can use this ring to communicate telepathically with anything with a mind. * Mental Shielding: Expertise has allowed the Mandarin to create a default setting for this ring, which allows his mind to be shielded from those with telepathic abilities. This default setting is a moderate shield, though with concentration and focus, he can create a stronger field around his mind. Left Hand, Middle Finger - Electro Blast : The Electro Blast Ring is about as self-explanatory as they come. Capable of controlling and manipulating electric energy. It can come directly from the ring or the ring can be used to manipulate electricity nearby. This is also referred to as the Lightning Ring, sometimes, to add to the incredible power that the Mandarin already has. The electricity energy's maximum limits in amps is unknown, but the Mandarin has electrocuted people to death before, if that's any indication. * Electro Blast: The ability to shoot bolts of electricity or lightning out of the ring. * Shockwave: Using the ring to create a huge wave of electricity that blasts out from the ring surrounding the Mandarin and striking anything within a six foot radius. * Taser: Up close and personal contact with the ring that results in electricity flowing directly from the ring to the targets body. Handshakes, punches, etc. * Electric Fence: Mandarin can use this ring to surround himself with a forcefield made out of electricity. * Recharge: Mandarin can use the electricity in the ring to juice anything that runs on electricity. Left Hand, Index Finger - Flame Blast : The Flame Blast Ring creates intense heat in varying forms, as the initial ability. The infrared radiation that comes from the ring can be used in a vast majority of ways, the default of which is creating flames within the air. Still, though, the power within this ring is limited to controlling and manipulating heat. However, the highest temperature reachable has yet to be measured. Evidence of the heat, though, has come from Mandarin melting very thick metals like butter. * Fire: The basic form of blasting fire from this ring. * Heatwave: Using the ring to incorporate the rising temperature around a specific target. * Flame On: This ring is capable of causing flammable objects to combust by radiating heat at them until their limits are reached. * Fireball: A classic fireball attack from the ring. * Firewall: The creation of a wall of fire. Usually used for defensive purposes. * Ring of Fire: Using the ring to create a ring of fire around the Mandarin for protection. Left Hand, Thumb - White Light : The White Light Ring is one of the more powerful rings out of the Ten. This gives Mandarin full control and manipulation capabilities of every wavelength on the electromagnetic spectrum. This means that he can use the ring to bring about the manipulation of Radio Waves, Microwaves, Light and Ultraviolet Light, Gravity, X and Gamma Rays in addition to other smaller bits of the spectrum. So far, the limitations on this ring seem to be directly connected to the Mandarin's imagination and insane creativity. * Raspberry: Using his ring, Mandarin can manipulate the radio frequencies and intercept or jam transmissions that he singles out. * False Alarm: Using the manipulation of the radio frequency to send out fake calls or distress signals to authority agencies. * Up or Down: Creation and manipulation of gravity fields. * Limelight: Creation and manipulation of light that can be used in a myriad of different ways. * Brightness Falls: Sudden explosion of bright, blinding light from the ring. * Hard Light: Manipulation of the light radiation into hard light and the manipulation thereof. * Made of Glass: Using the ring to simulate x-ray vision. * RED: Stands for Radiation Energy Discharge. Basically, an energy blast from some combination of the electromagnetic spectrum. Right Hand, Little Finger - Black Light : The Black Light Ring consists of giving Mandarin the ability to tap into and control the elements of the Darkforce. Which, basically, is a dimension of darkness void of all light. The basis for Mandarin's control is the creation of darkness from the ring and then the manipulation of that previously created darkness. Whether or not the Mandarin has complete control over this created Darkforce that comes from his ring has yet to be determined. * Darkness Rises: The creation of growing darkness from the ring, beneath the command of the Mandarin. * Into The Night: Absorbing intended targets into the vast darkness that is created by the ring and trapping it there. * Dark Bolt: Discharge of short bursts of darkness to be used in combative situations. * Lights Out: Using the ring to create a patch of darkness in which to remove all light from a given area. * Going Dark: Teleportation through the Darkness created by the Ring. Long or short distances. Right Hand, Ring Finger - Disintegration Beam : The Disintegration Beam Ring is designed for short-term use from the get go. It allows the Mandarin to fire off a beam that has the power to destroy all bonds between the atoms and molecules of any object that it strikes. There are a couple of hinderances, though, with this ring. The first being that it only seems to work on inanimate objects. The second is that the ring requires a full twenty minutes of recharge before being used again. * Gone: The only use for this ring is making things go bye-bye. Blast. Right Hand, Middle Finger - Vortex Beam : The Vortex Beam Ring is capable of creating a vast array of different uses for the currents of the air. This ring can create or manipulate the air that is already in existence. The uses of this particular ring are limited to the cruel imagination that belongs to the Mandarin. * Cool As A Fan: Using the ring to create blasts of high speed air, which can be used in offensive or defensive manners. * Psych-lone: The creation of rapidly spinning vortexes of air. Also known as tornadoes or cyclones. Mandarin can create these without hesitation. * The Air Up There: Using the ring to propel himself into the air for flight at high speeds. * I'm On A Float: Mandarin can use the ring to levitate objects with his control over the air. * Dyson: Use of the ring to create a sucking vortex of air to draw objects towards it. Right Hand, Index Finger - Impact Beam : The Impact Beam Ring is capable of allowing the Mandarin the ability to tap into different forms of energy for discharge in various ways. He can use this ring for both offensive and defensive purposes, with his mind as the only solid limitation on how it is used, within the parameters of the ring's functionality itself. * Concussion: Using the ring to create a massively powerful concussive force through which to blast. * Bad Vibrations: The ring's ability to create and discharge sonic vibrations as an offensive tactic. * Get Over Here: A more magnetically inclined snatching up of an intended target; personal tractor beam. * Get Away From Here: A magnetically charged blast towards an intended target; personal repelling beam. * Solar Flare: The discharging of solar energy from the ring in a heated beam of injustice. Right Hand, Thumb - Matter Rearranger : The Matter Rearranger Ring is likely one of the more complicated rings to understand in the grand scheme of Mandarin's Rings. It gives him the ability to rearrange the molecules and atoms in a target. This gives the Mandarin an immeasurable power that will allow him to shape and manipulate the existing reality as he sees fit. The rearranging must start from something and end up as something else, that actually exists. There is no changing of water to telekinetic energy, but there could be the turning of water to wine. There is, however, one true weakness to this ring's power: Iron Man's Magnetic Beam Reinforced Armor. It's Immune. * Costume Change: The ability to cause a change to his own personal costume selection. * Create-A-Mandarin: Altering the appearance of himself in any variety of ways. * Poison Gas: Using the ring to create a toxic gas out of the air. * Solidify Gas: The ring is capable of turning the air into a solid, thus trapping foes in cement-like material. * The Animated Series: The changing of inanimate objects into animated versions; usually twisted and monstrous. * Transformer: The ring's capable of turning people into different things, such as stone or beetles or anything else Mandarin can think up. * Pick On Someone Your Own Size: Using the ring to modify the size of himself or anything else. * Bling, Bling: Using the ring to turn things into diamonds or other valuable materials; money included. Skills Overview *'Technological Super Genius:' Rarely matched earthly technological prowess. Advanced alien technological prowess. Mastery in all sciences and related practices. *'Epic Level Businessman:' Incredible business mind and high end corporate talent. Is capable of running a coporation with great vigor and skill. *'Political Guru:' Highly capable of political means of control and running things from that standpoint. Visionary, through warped eyes. Very well versed in double-talk and wordplay. *'Exceptional Athleticism': High resistance to fatigue and physical pain. Enhanced stamina. High end agility and strength for a human. *'Peak Swordsmanship:' Lethally trained in the art of using this preferred weapon. *'Tactics and Strategy:' Epic planning and plotting. Devious schemes. Visionary of personal goals and the methods at which to reach them. Ruthless in tactics, cunning in strategy. *'Impressive Leader:' Excellent skills in leading from armies to small groups to allied villainy and giant dragons. Epic Control. *'Ancient History:' Expert in the cultures and history of China and all of Asia. Technological Super Genius The Mandarin is gifted beyond his years in the realm of technology. Possessing a greater mind than most men, he has been blessed with the ability to create, design and even produce so many different and various forms of technology that he has to be labeled a technological genius. Perhaps his mind is on the same level as Tony Stark of Stark Industries, though the Mandarin would claim to be twice as clever and three times as efficient. He is, however, one of the leading minds in technological advancement here on Earth, at this very moment. Whether anyone likes it or not. Where The Mandarin excels, though, is when it comes to technology not from this Earth. His mind has a way of deciphering the original purpose of alien technology and he can "figure it out" with much more ease than the ordinary mind. He is very much an expert when it comes to the understanding, application or reverse engineering of alien technology. There are not many minds that could duplicate his intelligence when it comes to this level of understanding of alien technology. * The Mandarin has unsurpassed knowledge in the field of Makluan Technology. Having such a brilliant mind in the field of science is what provides The Mandarin with the skills necessary to be everything that he is. He holds several doctorates in multiple fields of science, including biology, chemistry, physics, robotics and engineering. He's pretty much covered every base possible in order to become the technological marvel that he promotes himself as. If, by slim chance, there is something he doesn't know, he can figure it out through careful application of what he does know. Epic Level Businessman The Mandarin's genius does not only exist in the world of science. In order to survive in this modern world, The Mandarin has developed a keen mind through which to conduct business. He has learned from watching and studying thriving businesses and failing ones, in order to come up with the correct combination of fields that allows him to be one of the most successful businessmen on the planet. Even if he hasn't been profiled as such. Keeping a low profile, as the owner of a massive corporation, is sometimes the best way to run it. People are driven toward what they don't know or understand. Mystery is an excellent salesman. A ruthless decision maker, The Mandarin has become very well versed in taking control of a situation and handling it right there on the spot. His public relations image is spotless to most of the general public and he wastes no time in finalizing decisions. He has a very keen eye on what he believes the public wants and works hard to provide them with those things. He will even become hands on when it comes to marketing and things of that nature to help promote his own personal tasks and business ventures. He is not above using the business world to further advance his own personal desires. Political Guru The Mandarin, personally, loathes politics and everything that comes with it. However, he does recognize that in order to conquer the world, one must first conquer the men that are running it. The best way to defeat someone at their own game is to play it better than them. Which is why he even invests himself in political dealings in the first place. He has used his rising knowledge in this field to create a political persona that strives to want to return the world to its previous incarnation. One that thrives on peace and serenity. Falling under the rule of one man and his dynasty. The Mandarin promises that with him at the top of the food chain, that no one will ever suffer again. Beyond his personal taste and incredible mind, The Mandarin has learned the ways of politics and uses them to his advantage as often as he possibly can. Sometimes his knowledge is used to combat politicians in the field of debate, but other times he uses the political skills to talk circles around those that are not as clever as he is in order to get them to agree to things that are better for the Mandarin and his goals. Peak Swordsmanship The Mandarin has trained with some of the best swordsmen available in the world. Not to mention that he has trained himself in both modern and ancient ways of swordplay, which allow him to become an even bigger threat when it comes to holding a weapon of this style in his hands. He can perform amazing and deadly feats with a blade, no matter the style of sword that he's using at the time. With a sword in his hand, he is a very dangerous man. Even without the assistance of his Ten Rings. Tactics and Strategy The Mandarin is a brilliant tactician and a gifted strategist. He refuses to make any significant moves without having a plan to follow them up, which is also followed by three to four back up plans and alternate venues for that one significant move. He thinks ahead more often than he likely should, but that is because he's following his goals to the letter. He will not hesitate to alter or shift his plans to fit new information and it does not take his mind long to come up with variations or alternate routes towards the greatest end that he can possibly hope to have: Complete and Utter World Domination. His talents in this area extend beyond ultimate preparation and being a few steps ahead of his foes. They also allow him to create and modify his actions while in battle or in the field. He can come up with various scenarios in his mind and select the correct course of action, as he sees fit, in an attempt to gain the upper hand. This allows him some element of superiority, he feels. Unfortunately, his anger tends to cloud this facet of his mind. He cannot separate his emotions from his actions. Impressive Leader In war, The Mandarin would be a leader of epic proportions. He has the ability to spin words around those that serve him, as well as instill a sense of fear and admiration in them at the same time. Through this impressive set of skills, The Mandarin is capable of keeping his followers focused on him enough to continue to serve him with loyalty and respect... even if they are afraid for their lives. He knows how to control multiple factions, as well as lead them to victory. He is a capable and powerful leader that will also join his warriors on the battlefield. * It should also be noted that he will not tolerate failure or disloyalty. So he is not above using his Ten Rings to make his servants follow orders. Ancient History The Mandarin has extensive knowledge in Asia's history. He has the most knowledge of China, though his mind has retained quite a bit about the entirety of the continent. He can spout off facts and statistics, as well as his own formed opinions about what has happened in the past. He is very partial to the way things were before the coming of the modern age. Languages The Mandarin can speak and comprehend the known dialects of Chinese and other Asian languages. He can also semi-comprehend the Makluan language, which is something he will continue to learn and excel at. Boons Overview *'Prometheus Corporation:' Technology manfufacturing powerhouse. Rival of Stark Industries within Asia and the surrounding market. *'Masters of Evil:' Organization of Supervillains designed to combat and destroy the Justice League and anyone else that stands in the way of global domination. *'Mandarin's Minions:' Mandarin employs a vast army of ninjas, soldiers and other henchmen to assist him with his plans on ruling the world. *'OmniTechs:' Being a marvel of technology, Mandarin can create all manners of technology with Earth or Alien based foundations. From mind-controlling ray guns to killer satellites to teleportation belts and cars that can hover as fast as jets, the Mandarin's creative application of both Earth and Alien technology is limited by his resources and funding. Reverse engineering is also capable. *'Bases of Operation:' Promethus Corporation Headquarters (NY), Palace of the Star Dragon (Vally of the Spirits, China), Dragon of Heaven (Mobile Sky Fortress), various castles in China and other underwater bases. *'Ultimo:' Gigantic Evil Robot. Disintegration Eye Beam Rays. Located within a volcano of Mandarin's discovery. Limited use and potential. *'Fin Fang Foom:' Gigantic Alien Dragon with massive strength, flight and fire breath. High resistance to injury. Limited control and use. *'Alien Resources:' Limited to the Makluan starship hidden within the Valley of the Spirits. Primary Use: Reverse engineering. *'Government Clout:' As the secret overlord of a nice chunk of China, Mandarin has tremendous clout in Asia as a government official. *'Wardrobe:' Nobody dresses as amazingly flamboyant as the Mandarin. Jealousy becomes you. *'Learning Curve:' Mandarin's brain has been trained to develop and work with alien technology on a level that others cannot even conceive. Prometheus Corporation : The Prometheus Corporation is The Mandarin's technological manufacturing corporation. The home office is located in China, with branches also located in the United States (specifically in New York and Gotham). The Prometheus Corporation specializes in the creation and manufacturing of advanced weaponry and other technological marvels that could be used in a combat situation. That is their primary function, however, there are smaller subsidiaries that help to fund The Mandarin and his personal operations just as much as possible. These subsidiaries have nothing to do with the Prometheus Corporation's main agenda. : The Prometheus Corporation runs the Asian marketplace when it comes to technology. Which pits it as a rival of the constantly growing and far-reaching Stark Industries. Prometheus Corporation is ranked #5 in the top technological firms in the world, beneath some of the more well known powerhouses in this industry. It thrives on military contracts, as well as the selling of their weaponry and technology to private security forces and other countries. They are one of the top foreign weapons suppliers in the world. * Dynasty Entertainment: A small subsidiary located near Hollywood that is used to promote the classic and modern "kung fu flicks". Possessing a small studio, this is where the Mandarins broadcasts of evil come from, sometimes. It is also the market through which he gains a considerable amount of surplus cash. * Jade Dragon Chinese Restaurant: An upscale chinese restaurant chain with locations all over the United States. The most prominent one being in New York City. Known for its authenticity and ancient China inspired atmosphere, it a very little known fact that each of the employees of Jade Dragon are trained assassins working secretly for the Mandarin. * Prometheus Security: The Mandarin uses his trained soldiers to act as a private security task force that can be hired by anyone with the right amount of clout or money. Not a government agency of any means, they don't follow the rules or the laws of any one part of the world. They are, in fact, mercenaries with the ever present hidden agenda of Do Whatever Mandarin Wants. * The Khan Foundation: An alleged charity started by Gene Khan, descendent of Genghis Khan, to provide food and shelter for the starving and homeless children in China. Fundraisers happen multiple times throughout the year, helping to fund camps and facilities at in which these children stay. Rumors continuously circulate about the misuse of the money earned by this foundation, but nothing has ever been proven. Masters of Evil : The Masters of Evil is an evil group created by The Mandarin, in conjunction with other villains that share (at least) like-minded goals of villainy and evil, that have come together to combat groups such as the Justice League and other heroic factions that seem to be hell bent on destroying everything that men of vision, such as The Mandarin, have fought long and hard to accomplish. The Masters of Evil exist to be the perfect foil for heroes and their narrow-minded ways, combining their skills, powers and resources against a common and relentless enemy. They will do whatever it takes to see their dreams and their goals reached, caring nothing about whom or what may fall in the process. The heroes have declared war and the Masters of Evil will not back down. : The Masters of Evil is a worldwide organization. Resources come from all of the members, though The Mandarin has been known to provide a huge chunk of the funding for the organization's dirty deeds. This helps to keep the ship running as smooth as he sees fit and allows him the ever present decision making ability, as well as a leadership position. While The Mandarin himself doesn't believe that he needs any assistance in destroying his own nemesis (The Wretched Irresponsible Iron Man), he does know the value of allies in war and will call upon the Masters of Evil in times of need or to secure a victory. * Current Roster: The Mandarin (Master), Loki (Master) * Membership : There are three different titles that one can receive once they have been invited or requested and been approved for membership into this organization. There are Masters of Evil, Mistresses of Evil and Minions of Evil. The Masters and Mistresses are the villainous powerhouses that make the organization the epic group that it truly is meant to be. However, the Minions are the pawns and henchmen that do all of the dirty grunt work. The organization cannot function without cooperation and cohesiveness between these different groups. Together, they have the most hope of obtaining ultimate victory! : Joining the Masters of Evil is as simple as being approached by one of the Masters and invited to their organization of injustice. It can also be done by making such a nuisance of yourself to the heroes of the world that the Masters take notice. There's even the fact that being such a powerful villain in your own right, you basically have a Free Pass into the world of the Masters of Evil. With so many options of being a part of one the more powerful groups in the world! (In other OOC words, contact Mandarin on game to join.) * Resources : All members of the Masters of Evil are expected to pull their weight and provide the organization with some viable and useful resources for the common goals that the organization has set in front of them. Regardless of what the other members of the Masters of Evil do, The Mandarin will not be outdone in any terms, including what he provides. He has set himself with limits that only he knows and he will break should someone else in the organization dare to do more than him. : The Mandarin practically funds the Masters of Evil by himself, if you let him tell it. He will funnel countless piles of money into the organization and the plans that are being concocted at any given time. In addition to the funding, The Mandarin provides a lot of the minion manpower in the form of the Minions of Evil. Soldiers, Ninjas and other Random Chinese Thugs are always in the employ of the Masters of Evil, ready to go out and fight the bad fight for the good of the Masters. * Techs & Weapons : Blurb Flaws Overview *'Code of Honor:' Strict personal code of honor, in spite of his evil and ruthlessness. Respect for enemies that deserve it. Keeps his word. *'Iron Man:' Arch-Nemesis. *'Megalomania:' Delusions of Grandeur to the point of being blinded to anything else besides complete and utter world domination. *'Dragon Hands:' Exposure to the Ten Rings have turned Mandarin's hands into dragon scaled hands, making his appearance less than human in that regard. *'Power Hungry:' Mandarin finds it very hard to do anything that will not give him power or control. *'Insanity:' Mandarin is not a sane individual. The only reason he can think on such an evil scale is because his brain does not work normally. *'Flamboyant:' Mandarin finds it difficult to be subtle when it comes to his appearance or the appearance of his personal places of residence. *'Rings:' Electrostatic Feedback between the rings when used. Less Effective against things protected by forcefields. Various limitations on each ring's abilities. Soundtrack Coming Soon. Wanted Characters Coming Soon. Appearances Coming Soon. Fact or Fiction Inspired by The Martian Manhunter's Quirky Comments in the Lounge * The Mandarin was a street pimp in Hong Kong long before he became the evil mastermind that he is today! * The Mandarin watches True Blood. Faithfully. * The Mandarin has kidnapped Jeannie Mai, host of the Style Network's How Do I Look?, on more than one occasion for fashion advice. * The Mandarin is actually Lord Voldemort. Category:Taken Feature Character